From Above
by ZombieJanchii
Summary: It's about a fallen angel and a girl named violet finds her and than she gets in some sort of problems..


From Above

By: Janice Arguello

**Prologue**

I sit on this fluffy substance thinking how is would be to live down below exactly where... Earth. Am always here sitting and laying in this exact cloud thats always passing by different Countries, states, and cities. There's really not that much to do up here, but then i decided to fall. Wind gushing against my face, Curling through my hair. Finally my dream was coming true I am on earth, It's completely dark i can barely see. I smell the fragrance of air itself or so i guessed. It's so beautiful down here i cannot believe what i have been missing out on. But yet i wish to go back and fly to heaven, Which is what i try doing. I start to fly again up to my home place and i know i am almost there , I can see the light beaming on me its warm and so peaceful. Suddenly I hear screaming of the forsaken angels of sorrow. Everytime you break an angel rule they tear off your wings and push you down to earth. Scared is what i was, since i knew they were coming for me , I know i have broken a rule which was never to go down below. I started to cry and scream "No please am sorry". My screaming and forgiveness wasnt accepted they never listen. I feel the tear of my wings i plead not to push me down and so they did so. They grabbed me and let go of me with a swush and a push. I really did'nt want it to be this way am not the kind of angel thats brakes rules but once you brake it theres no coming back ever. Yet again i knew now am a fallen angel from above , I hit the ground hard with a large thud on the end . I feel supper sharp pain in my back as if someone was shanking me with knifes. I get on my knees and cry all night, I lay there until the sun came on my face. I stood up and walked my own way ...

**Chapter 1**

" Come on violet Focus!, we don't have all day to study for are social studies test ! " Stephanie said giggling and snapping her fingers in front of me. Focusing out of what i was thinking i said "oh sorry steph i got distracted, i have to go use the bathroom real fast be right back". Opening my door and running to my bathroom I open the bathroom door and look in the mirror. Am so disgusted with my hazel shadowy eyes and my black short hair. Grabbing the Little of blubber i have i thought That i was to dam skinny and i have to start eating more. I came out of the bathroom turned off the lights and started towards my room, tripping on the dirty clothes my brother had left laying around in the halls. Stopping to open my room door i hear noises coming from outside, Assuming it was my mom i dashed down the stairs and unlocked all the locks. Opening the door with a loud swish and than thud', I look over and see if who it was but i saw nothing, nothing at all. I walked a few more steps outside and shouted "Hello! Mom is that you? ".Than all of a sudden i hear a scream from upstairs, I ran back inside and closed the door behind me. Running towards my room, I open the door and screamed out of breath " What happen is everything ok?"When i saw what was happening i let out a huge laugh." Are you serious?". I asked. Steph was standing on my chair on the far corner and pointing to my pet spider Mr. fuzz. "I saw him and i jumped up here because you know am scared of spider's Violet" She screamed. "I grabbed Mr. Fuzz and said "Don't worry he's mine remember? Anyway i thought you were getting kidnapped or something." "Sorry violet, by the way who was at the door? "She asked with a curious smirk. "No one absolutely no one!, I even shouted to see if it was my mom but i guess i was just hearing stuff." I said running out of breath again." That's wierd? I heard voices too Very loud ones as that. "Steph was getting up and going back to were we were which is on my bed with more than 5 books. Well i never got to introduce myself my name is Violet Sacred I go to Western Knights High School, And live in a very big place called United Kingdom As you should know it's pretty big. I have 3 brothers and 1 sister but they live with my dad and i live with one of my little brothers named Brandon Sacred, And my mom Eloise Light she was always the special weird outcast of the family since she had these weird special powers that none of us have. Well, As you can see i have Black short model hair and am slim and skinny but am not anorexic. I eat a lot and for a skinny person i now how to pig out. My friends are Steph, Rainbow, And Taylor {guy}, these people are the best's of friends we all have known each other since kinder garden. Except Rainbow because i met her in 6 grade, It's funny how we met it was the first day of middle school and i asked the randomness person i can find to give me a pencil when i saw her i asked her she said no. But i knew she had one so i kept asking her and than she gave it too me, she told me i seemed like a pretty cool person and than we started to talk i know weird right? But still i don't regret meeting her, she is the nicest person by far and she knows how to entertain a person. Taylor is an awesome guy to hang with and he is usually the guy i have always told my secrets too and since he is a guy i tell him all my relationship problems and he understands them. My family i can say is rich but not to rich since my mom only works as a doctor in one huge hospital 9 blocks away. At least we have someone to look up too, My mom was forced to live here by my father. My father always hated me, he said there was something weird about me and he didn't like it. "Violet snaps out of it you're day dreaming again" Steph said. "Sorry i was just well never mind."I looked at my social studies book and i decided not to study after all, either way am going to fail this test. "Violet i have to go it's getting late like my moms going to kill me if i come home after 10, Ill see you later "Kissing me on the cheek and helping her pack up her stuff I ask " I am so going to fail this quiz " I laughed. "Violet just study and try at least do it for your'self." "Fine steph ill try but when i get bored ill stop! Am not up for studying today. "Picking up the books and putting it on my desk , I lead steph downstairs and gave her a hug goodbye. "See you later violet! Tomorrow you better ace that test! "Going to her car she had screamed." I will try! Remember seat belts! Bye". Walking back inside i locked the door and i heard my phone ring up stairs. 'Hey soul sister hey that mister mister on the radio stereo ' Than i picked up my phone and said "Hello? " "Violet honey am coming a little late pick up your brother from soccer practice." She said in a smooth voice. "Okay mom don't come to late , Do i make dinner?" "Yes dear i left some chicken and rice ready to cook next to the sink." she hanged up the phone. "I guess she had too go. "I made dinner as my mom asked me to do so, I had to pick up my brother so i got my jacket from the hanger and went out the door. Locking the door i made sure it was secured enough so no one can break in. I got in the car and i had a major migraine my stomach was feeling as if someone punched it. "I really don't feel good." Driving to my brothers soccer practice shit, was a pain cause of so much freaking traffic. Turning the corner i see my brother jumping up and down and waving. "Stupid kid.." "Violet over here! " Still jumping up and down like an idiot he screamed to me. "I saw you already get in the car you dumb turd." I have always been mean to my brother he just bugs me too much. My brother is 15 and he is in 9th grade but we go to different schools since he is so "Advanced." i stopped the car right in front of him and than he got in. "Sup sis why are you so mad ? " " Mom made me make dinner and she is coming home late again , and on top of that i still have to study for a test that's why. "I said running the car back to the direction i just came from but i decided to take a shortcut. "Bummer, why don't i help you serve dinner?" He offered. "No i already did just eat and go to sleep, And don't you dare bug me the whole night or i will come out with a knife and stab you." Sarcastly i said of course. The shortcut worked so much better than going through the highway i feel like i wasted a dollar for no reason. Getting home was a big relief all i wanted to do is eat and go to sleep , in the morning ill take a shower am too for that now. "So how was soccer practice? " I asked. "It was pretty cool i made lots of goals." Getting my seat belt off i unlocked the doors and waited for him to come out for I can lock it again.. I locked my door and of course he had to slam it. I walk inside the house and head straight for the kitchen; I put 3 min on the microwave and said "Here you go all ready for you when you want to eat its right there now don't bother me."" Okay sis i won't but what if i need something?" He said ."Knock on my door than twirp." Going up stairs and taking off my shirt to find my tank top laying on my bed ready for me to put on. After i got dressed for bed i headed to my xbox which i was dieing to play from the start. Okay lets 20 people online Going through the list of people i say to my self " Dont care dont care who the hell are you oh look Taylors on." Clicking to start a party with him he invites me first , So ofcourse i go in , " Hey violet what's up ? Wanna play some Mw2 {Modern Warfare 2} "Sure tay tay[Nickname] But hold on i have to get myself comfy on this stupid chair" Getting up with the control and the mic on my head i get my cushion and lay it in front of the tv which for me is pretty comfertable, I also get my laptop and sit on the cushion with my laptop in my lap. I turn the laptop on and Type in , Facebook in another tab , And Formspring on the other. "Okay taylor and am good , You can invite me now." Checking my myspace i have three new friend requests and 3 messages , Same for facebook . Wierd huh? I saw the little pop up of the game invite i click to go in.. "Okay do you wanna play privet match? Ninja ?" He asked. " Uhhh sure am up for a little 2 on 2." The game is starting and am setting up my class's but it was to late cause he already started . " Fuck taylor i was setting up my class's for ninja[Only knifing.] The match tay tay had to pick HighRise .. I fucking hate this map. "Taylor I have to get off soon, School tommrow remember? " Asking him in a high pitch voice which he loves. "Oh that's right violet I forgot , Btw [By the way] it's almost you'r 18 birthday are you excited ? " He always remembers my birthday I love his presents. "Well tay tay thanks but I don't think am gonna celebrate it this year..Am sorry but I don't see it as a big deal anymore." I said surprised I just said that because come on 18th birthday? That's freaking awesome. "What are you saying woman ! you must be kidding me , you will celebrate it! I will make you." Screaming into the headphones he said. "Fine ill see , I have to goo tay tay bye love you best friend." I said turning off the xbox with the control not even letting him response back. Turning off my laptop and placing it on my desk near the window and chair which is at , I turn off the lights and drag myself to bed. Since I've always been scared of the dark I have a nightlight that I cannot sleep without, But today ill try. Looking up at the ceiling which has so much stars glowing stars. Then I start to think , _love_ wow that is something I never thought of until now. I start to ask myself _Will I ever truly love a person the way I love any family member or more than that feeling_. I heard love is something adventures and thrill full , And I think I want to find out one day am sure I will. Thinking about it now I've never actually truly loved something never in my life. Well I think I don't love someone yet but I think am pretty sure I like someone really close to me. When I said love you to taylor I felt thrill and passion when I said that like if I actually ment it. Can it be that I mite be inlove with my best friend ? Which I don't know it he would love me back . But am sure that this love can just be friend love nothing seruis, But I can't prove that I'll have to find out myself. I guess ill try and see if I see any signs of love between us but I doubt he does'nt love me , am not that special if that does'nt work ill ask him is he "loves me". Am getting tired of thinking so much , but it's like I have opened a new world towards magical tingles and butterflys. – If you get me- I hear the door open and immediately I know its my mom. "Oh shit I have to go to sleep before my mom comes in the room and see's me now sleeping, she will get pissed." Pretending to be sleeping , I hear the door open slightly and I feel her eyes gaze at me " Violet I know you'r awake , Go to sleep honey you did a good job at making dinner today love you." There it goes again with the word love god dammit [sorry god] but fuck I hate that word now. "Fine mom and you'r welcome I love you too" Am not sure if I mean that now. I use to say that as a normal everyday word, But now I see it so much different. I shut my eye's and think of hearts flowing around me, And people kissing and hugging. Gross image , But than I see Taylor staring at me and waving to come to him. When I went close to him he said those eight lettered words which scare me, that 1 meaning, and his slight of his voice was soothing as he says "_I love you_" . "_I-I-I love you too_" I instantly say , We stay in that spot that dark spot that only us two are united together between us are nothing but stars of out of the universe. Than I heard a loud beep in my dream and my dream was getting all fuzzed up, Taylor was waving good bye and I started to scream " _No come back ! I need you_" Than I wake up "Holy fuck that was the wierdist freaking dream ever!" Mom comes in " Watch your language violet !, And breakfast is served downstairs." She said closing the door. " Sorry mom ! " I scream wondering if she heard me.I get up from my bed and think what a dream , So weird but so real and I actually did hear those words. Well whatever , I start to put my favorite shirt which was pretty cute it was black with a pink strip across the waist and a bow tide at the back to finsh the shirt. I found my skinny jeans that were black and pretty much a size 3 the average size of all girls pretty much these days. I try looking for my black small size 5 baby dall shoes and I could'nt quite find them , But them I catch a glimpse at my boots which were black and had pink cute bows wrapping around it to tie it up .My style I can say is pretty unique but most people find it pretty weird. I go to the bathroom and wow I see my hair, face and teeth are a mess! I hurry to get my hair ready and my face UN greasy because I have to leave in 20 minute. So I multitask and turn on the iron to 500 degrees I know a lot, and I put the acne cream on my face while brushing my teeth. I finish brushing my teeth; I hate the taste of mint especially when I have to eat breakfast after. I cuff my hands and put them under the sink picking up a massive amount of water which is dripping by now through the holes between my fingers; and I splash it onto my face. I love the feeling of water on my face especially cold water. Most people love hot water but I prefer cold it relaxes me more than ever. Getting the water off my face with my small towel, I grab the iron and carefully go through every layer of my hair getting it as straight as it can. But even though I like my hair a little puffy I still like straight and plain. Done with my hair I plug off the iron and get my makeup bag from a shelf next to the massively huge mirror [not kidding its huge!]. Okay let's see how much eyeliner should I put on today the usual or ecstatic? Ecstatic it is. Putting my eyeliner on I thinly and carefully put on the top line of my eye lid and then ending with a straight curved up at the end. Darkening the lids inside and out I start to put goldish brownish eye shadow on both eyes , Making it look like if I were a raccoon but still It's cute well at least I think. Than adding blush to my cheeks; I look ridiculous and funny making my fish faces for these kind of things such as putting on blush .I look at the clock in the bathroom and fuck I only have 10 more minutes before I have to go. I clean up everything from the bathroom real quick and head for my room; I grab my black striped with gray coat with huge buttons and my book bag and fly out the door. Running downstairs I yell "Mom am going to be late for school I can't have breakfast bye!" Grabbing a piece of bacon and shoving it in my mouth I taste the mint of the Colgate brand agh this is what I hate. "Okay, Honey hurry I don't want you to be late for that social studies test." Mom yelled. Silly mom didn't know that the test isn't till 12. Running out the door and turning my keys toward the car bleeping it open. I get in and throw my stuff to the passenger's seat.*Ring Ring* "Oh my god what now?" "Hello?" I answer. "Hey violet its Taylor can you pick me up today?" Shocked I turn on my car and pull away from the drive way. "Oh hey Taylor, How UN inspected of you to call sure I'll come pick you up. I'll be over right away." Driving towards his house. "Thanks violet ".hanging up the phone I drive carefully to tay tays house almost there. For some weird reason am nervous, All of a sudden I feel tingles in my stomach and I notice my stomach is churning inside. Getting in his drive way I see him , and I feel even more nervous than ever what is this ? Taylor and his beautiful 2 million dollar smile always made me smile. He got into my car and went straight to kiss me on the cheek , I turned my face around not noticing that he was going to say hi like that, Than I felt it that passion that churn in my stomach all of a sudden became into butterflies that were ready to be released. Then I noticed that we kissed, I haven't even noticed until now "Oh am sorry I didn't ...Well know... You w-w-were going to say hi like that to me." I said catching my breath I was shocked of what I have done. "Violet its cool am sorry for approaching you like that." That's it? That's all you're going to say. Suddenly I felt it again the rage to kiss him again I lean close to him and peck on the lips; than I do it again and again. Why is he letting me do this? "Sorry I was just well… It's kind of hard to explain Taylor but I think I-I-I will never mind." My voice cracked and I started to feel dizzy… "Violet am sorry that I have to say this but you have been my best friend forever and am not sure if am ready to go there yet with you. I like you but not enough to do more than like, you get me?" He said in one of his disappointed voices. I felt nothing but rage build up inside me, Disappointing I dislike this feeling very much. Fuck it, I turned on my car and sped up to the road driving fast to school not even caring if there was a cop in every corner; All I feel now Is hurt mixed with madness. I freaking hate love I hate it, for once in my life I wanted to find out If it would be true but you know what I love you is 8 letters and so is bullshit. "Am sorry if I hurt any of your feelings I really am sorry I didn't…" "Save it, I'll be fine without you now shall we listen to music instead of this silent dump." I said in a screechy voice. I put on Metallica, yes my favorite song from them Turn The Page. Everything is quite and I am singing along to their faithful words that speak to me. I don't care about stupid love anymore all it is to me now is a fake fantasy world of bullshit.

**_Chapter 2_**

School school school, I failed my test of course. I was too busy focusing on what happen today, and why I dare do that and ruin me and Taylor's friendship. I apparently build a huge thick wall of bricks between him and me; I wish I would have just not done anything. But still I can't either go through life regretting everything so I have to live to my highest expectations. Today there was this new chick in school she's about 18- 17ish? Well she's around there, she seemed pretty cool. I guess one day I will have the guts to walk up to her, but that day wasn't today that is for sure. Right now am apparently heading home, *Ring ring* why is it that when am in the car I always get a dam phone call."Hello?" "Honey pick up your brother at school I don't have time to today either am coming home late there was some emergency's at the office and I have to go through surgery , It might take awhile . I already made dinner so all you have to do is pick up your brother and take him home; Thank you violet." "Hello Mom?" She clicked. Oh my god these daily chores are getting on my last nerve, now I have to pick up the dam twerp again. Turning 2nd avenue I saw the little turd outside waiting for me. He opens the door with a loud swish, and gets in. He seems rather piss. "What's wrong?" His face was bright red cheeks look like they were about to explode. "Nothing just drive". He said in a aggressive way. "Okay than don't tell me let it burn inside you" Every time I say that he would always come out and tell me. " fine violet, well there was these couple of jerks bothering me and they shoved me in a locker." I was shocked when he told me because Brandon is'nt the type of kiddo that people pick on often. "Why didn't you defend yourself.?" I could'nt if I said one thing they would kill me, Am not lieing violet they threatened me to." He said looking out the window. "Wow Brandon I never knew, how long has this been happening ? " I guess I don't have my own problems to care about anymore. "Well practically half of the school year , don't tell mom please violet! I trust you." –Sigh- "Fine I won't but tell me the next time it happen's for I can give them a little piece of my mind."I said driving up to are started breathing hard and said " Don't you dare even touch them , there dangerous really dangerous."He go out of the car, and scurried inside the house. Small twerp doesn't know how to defend himself than I will.

**_To be continued_**


End file.
